parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Down the Mine and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Down the Mine and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Down the Mine (George Carlin) *Thomas, coupled to a mail car, and Annie and Clarabel, wait at the junction and flee from Gordon hauling three freight cars. *Thomas bumps three freight cars fiercely, and follows them into a siding, but lands in a mine, and gets pulled out by Gordon, who takes him home. Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Thomas passes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose, passing a Spiteful Breakvan, that Donald bumps into five freight cars, only to be coupled up and pulled away by Stafford. *James goes by, hauling seven freight cars, and when he picks up three and a caboose, he collects seven other freight cars and the Spiteful Breakvan, which gets pushed by Douglas, who breaks him apart, leaving Edward to bring Rocky to clear the mess. Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Since Thomas will be hauling six freight cars and a caboose on his train, Percy will be pulling three freight cars and a caboose on his train and will pull three coaches, while Henry pulls five freight cars and a caboose. Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *The scene opens with Rusty hauling a breakdown train and meeting Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, who pass by. *Later, as Rusty meets up with Douglas and Percy, Chad passes by on a passenger train. *Stepney, having been rescued, gets restored, and pulls three four coaches. A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon pulls his green and yellow coach and Clarabel and arrives at the station, and as he loses control of his jammed brakes, he picks up Clarabel and pulls into the station. Gordon Takes A Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *The scene opens with Chad, hauling a freight train, passing Johnny, hauling a dark red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches, until Gordon arrives, hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, with Salty arriving next to him and Percy, who is hauling three mail cars. *Timothy passes some freight cars while the other engines watch Gordon leave with Thomas, Percy, and Henry. *When Gordon gets coupled to nine freight cars and a caboose, Eric goes by with a passenger train. *The following morning, Gordon, hauling his freight train, passes Kathy hauling three coaches until he derails and comes off the tracks, only to be repaired and arrive back, hauling his two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, while passing Jackaroo hauling a freight train. What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens with the Chad and Friends characters going by on freight and passenger trains, except Henry, who, while hauling a light red coach, green coach, and two dark red coaches, puffs slowly to the shed. *The following morning, Henry arrives at the coaling plant, only to pull nine freight cars and a caboose, and break down, leaving Emily to rescue him. *As Henry, now coupled to his light red coach, green coach, and two dark red coaches, arrives, he meets Emily, who arrives, hauling her two coaches. The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *As Arthur arrives to meet Thomas and Percy, Chad, hauling some coaches, goes by. *Thomas and Percy bump some freight cars, and as Arthur takes nine freight cars and a caboose, he bumps into Duck, hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose, leaving Thomas and Harvey and the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess. *That evening, when Kathy goes by, hauling three coaches, Thomas meets Arthur and makes an apology and now becomes friends with Arthur. Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *As Jackaroo goes by, hauling a mixed train, Chad departs with three coaches. *As Toby goes by, piloting Kathy, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and four freight cars, he rings his bell. *As Eric goes past Johnny pulling four coaches, he blows his whistle, while pulling the Breakdown Train, while Salty goes by, hauling some freight cars. *As Percy delivers some freight cars to the quarry, he later blows his whistle, scaring Arry and Bert, Thomas bumping into his freight cars, and Bertie skidding across the road. *Percy, hauling the milk train, blows his whistle, only to bump into a snowball and get stuck, while Thomas arrives, hauling a Breakdown Train. *As Percy, hauling three coaches, goes through a tunnel and stops in front of a snowdrift, Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, arrive and stop just in time. Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens with the narrow gauge engines hauling freight and passenger trains. *As Duncan arrives at the yard, hauling four coaches, Thomas, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, forces poor Duncan to find some more cars, and when Duncan lands inside a mine, he breaks free by pushing some old coal cars that he and Rusty collect and bring to the yards. Category:Dcolemanh